Tortuga HQ
The Tortuga HQ is the home base of the Wild Kratts crew and their primary source of transportation. It is generally used for travel, but also provides shelter for animals and holds a large amount of various devices and other items. It's name comes from the Spanish (and Catalan) word for turtle, as it was modeled and designed after said creature. Capabilities *﻿Hover *Flight *Buoyancy in water *Visual Communication to Creature Pods *Teleportation *Computer *Swimming *Ice sled feet *Camouflage *Lockdown *Sonic Disintegrator *"Angry Turtle" mode *Walking *Electrical Disruptor Layout Outside As stated above, the Tortuga's design is based on the turtle. It is very big and a teal-aqua color; in camouflage mode it can be brown, red, yellow, green, among the colors and patterns of various species of turtles. In addition, it can also turn invisible as well as go into ice mode when traveling in snow ("Polar Bears Don’t Dance"). To get inside and outside, it has lowering steps, and its mouth can open to a ramp. There is also a window/sun roof at the top that opens and closes. Like real turtles, it has a very detailed shell. In swim mode, its legs turn into flippers and the shell becomes a little flatter/shorter. Inside As a major contrast to the outside, the Tortuga's interior is majorly colored white and other calming shades of colors like blue and gray. (blue and purple in Polar Bears Don't Dance only) The Tortuga also has a storage room for Aviva's other inventions. As the Wild Kratts crew travels and lives in the Tortuga, it most likely has normal rooms inside of it, such as bedrooms, kitchen, and bathroom. Trivia * The Tortuga is usually referred to as "the turtle ship" by Zach. Later on in Season 2 and on, the Kratts refer the Tortuga as "the turtle ship." * In the episode Rattlesnake Crystal, the Tortuga was revealed to be powered by tellurium, a rare type of crystal. * Up until Tortuga Tune Up, the Tortuga could only float and/or hover on water, as it was not designed to swim and/or dive underwater. However, the Tortuga was seen underwater in the episode "Stuck on Sharks", long before Tortuga Tune Up. * The Tortuga is also capable of going up into space; as revealed in the holiday special A Creature Christmas. * In Box Turtled In!, the Tortuga was revealed to have a walking mode. This is the first time it was used, however, as Aviva claimed that they never had to use it before. Although, it was used before in Rattlesnake Crystal, when the ship righted itself when it got more tellurium. *The Tortuga has weaponry to defend itself against the Zachbots, which include an electrical disrutpor & sonic disintegrator. *In Season 2 and onward, the Tortuga reveals to have an upgraded version, with a larger base, shell, and legs, as opposed to its Season 1 counterpart. This may imply that sometime after Season 1, but before Season 2, Aviva gave the ship an external upgrade. Passengers and People Onboard Main Members *Martin Kratt - Commander and explorer *Chris Kratt - Co-Commander and explorer *Aviva - Inventor/third-in-command *Koki - Mechanic and communications manager *Jimmy - Pilot Other *Zach (uninvited guest passenger and invader) *Donita Donata (uninvited guest passenger and invader) *Dabio (uninvited guest passenger and invader) *Gourmand (uninvited guest passenger and invader) *Gavin and Ronan *Plato (Platypus Cafe). *Nubs and un-named lion cub (part of the Orphan Baby Animal Nursery aboard the Tortuga). (Let the Rhinos Roll!). *Various creatures (Build It Beaver). *Lion cubs: Lil' Cubby, El Cutisimo, Screen Saver, Martin, Chris, and Cat Burglar (animal passengers aboard for protection against the lion twins) (Bad Hair Day). Category:Vehicles Category:Wild Kratts technology